1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector into which a card such as an SD (Secure Digital) memory card is inserted.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this kind of card connector, there is one in which a heart cam mechanism which locks the inserted card at a card insertion position and at a card discharging position is provided on an inner wall of a base having a slot (patent document 1) and one which comprises an elastic lock member which engages with an engagement recess formed on a side face of the card at a card insertion position (patent document 2).
Such a card connector is formed such that a part of the card pops out of the slot so that a user can easily take out the card when the card is discharged.
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-85089
Patent document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-134224